Love under the sea
by shooting star180
Summary: While the Teen Titans are off looking for the brotherhood of evil and while the Titans east are watching the tower a Strange girl with Aquatic abilitys comes to jump city. But if she's not from Atlantis, then who is she? AQUALADxOC
1. A new herione

I probably shouldn't start this, but it's a good Idea.

I hope you like it.

By the way, if you want to know where this is, think back to the brotherhood of evil session of Teen Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Lust under the sea

Chp1: A new heroine

The Sun rose proudly over Jump City, and an oversized T. however it's usual residents weren't there. Instead it had some new owners. The Titans east had moved in to watch the place and keep the city safe while the other Titans had gone off searching for the brother hood of evil.

So the day started out normal when Dr.Light decided to rob the bank. So when he finally go out of the bank, Bubble bee shrunk down, went under his goggles and stung him in the eye, thus making him drop the money which Mass and Menos picked up and put back in the bank.

" Ah, my eye! What the... WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MONEY?" Dr.Light was enraged. When speedy tried to fire an arrow that had a net, He dodged, and ran off. Mass and Menos managed to catch up to him, but with a blast of light he blinded them and managed to run off.

He got to the beach where Aqualad was waiting. He was about to make a gust of water trap him on the bored walk when, out of nowhere, A wave in the shape of a hand grabbed Dr. Light from the side. Aqualad blinked. Did he do that?

" Oh, I'm sorry. I..I didn't know you where going to stop him."

Aqualad turned towards the source of the voice. There stood a strange girl. She was a little bit shorter then him, with long straight Aqua blue hair that went to her butt .She had strange silver eyes, but her skin, while still milky white it had a bluish tint to it. What was stranger was that she had on an outfit that any teenager would wear. She had a dark blue tank top with a lighter blue scarf around her waist. She had a knee-length skirt that was the same color as her top and no shoes on.

" It's no problem." Aqualad said as the other Titans arrived.

" Quienes Muchacha?" Mass asked

"Ella es muy bonita." Menos answered

(A/N: Your going to think this is cheesy, but I'm going to call her Aquamarine)

The girl blushed then smiled, " Me nombre es Aquamarine. Yo soy de Steel city."

" You speak Spanish?"

Aquamarine turned towards the voice and she met the Atlantian hero's eyes. For a minute time seemed to stop as they gazed.

Finally Aquamarine broke the silence " Your Aqualad, right?"

Aqualad snapped out of his daze, " yes, so you're from Steel City?"

Before she could answer Bumblebee interrupted, " Wait, where's Dr.Light?"

Aquamarine pointed to the wave that still had a hold of Dr.Light. Then the police sirens began to sound off. Aquamarine turned her head towards the wave and her eyes turned gold. Dr. Light fell to the ground and Mass and Menos grabbed him so he wouldn't get away. Aquamarine bowed a goodbye and ran into the ocean when she was far enough she jumped in.

Come nightfall, Aqualad went to the beach and went towards the water. He was going to find this girl and ask some questions.

* * *

I got to see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's chest. It was great! Hope you like this new story!

Toodles!

S.S180


	2. Reaching out a hand

Let's keep going! And don't worry, this story is short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans.

* * *

Love under the sea

Chp2: Reaching out a hand.

Aqualad had searched everywhere and had no luck. Aquamarine was no where to be found. Then he saw a dolphin run pass and decided to follow it.

It seemed to be heading towards a lagoon he had missed somehow. There he saw some kind of cave and her heard some soft music. The dolphin made some kind of noise. The music stopped and Aquamarine came out.

She saw him and stopped. They stared at each other. Finally, Aqua lad made a motion to go to the surface.

When they did, Aqua lad was the first to speak " so; you live somewhere around here?"

" I live in the cave in the lagoon." She answered shyly.

" Can I see?"

" Sure." She said and dove under with Aqualad on her heels.

They swam under a big rock and came upon a small cave. It had only two exits. Underwater and a large hole up top where light can shine through and where oxygen and light could enter. The glow of the moonlight made things fairly visible. There was a bed in the corner and a pile of stuff. He couldn't quite make out what it was in the pile but he could see a silver Flute.

" You play an Instrument?"

Aquamarine looked a little surprised. She blushed and nodded. (A/N: Hey! I play flute too!)

" Do you mind.." Aqualad said pointing to it

She picked it up and began to play a soft melody. It sounded like a sweat Lullaby. When the song ended Aqualad seemed to snap out of a dreamy daze.

" You know," He said putting his hands on her shoulder " if you straighten up your shoulders and raise your head a little you'd probably get a better sound."

She followed his instructions and the sound was twice as good. But she could barely think. For some unexplainable reason the very fact that he touched her made her shiver with something. A feeling she couldn't quite figure out. Soon the dreamy song ended and they were back to being separated.

" So, what kind of powers do you have anyway?" Aqualad asked, trying to figure her out.

Aquamarine looked excited, " Not too different from you. Gills, control water, except I can shape it into anything and use it for anything."

" How's that possible?"He asked

Aquamarine's experasion went from excited to sad, " Well, I was walking by one of the many nuclear power plants in steel city when it suddenly just exploded. I fell into a lake nearby and I was so sure I would drown, but suddenly I noticed I could breath. I found the slits on my neck and I noticed the water would do whatever I told it to do."

" Wow, That's amazing." Aqualad said

"It was." Aquamarine looked even sadder " but it changed my appearance. My parents didn't recognize me so they kicked me out, and nobody would help in Steel City. So I ran away."

" Running away from your problems doesn't make them vanish." Aqualad said

" I know." Aquamarine said with tears in her eyes," but I can't do anything else. I have no one to turn to."

Aqualad wiped a tear from her cheek, " don't worry. People in this city look out for everybody. Including you." That's when he heard a bank alarm.

" Go save the day." Aquamarine said with a smile.

" Take care of yourself," Then Aqualad did something completely unexpected. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and went off.

Aquamarine touched her cheek and smiled. Then she climbed to the top of the rock and watched him swim away.

" Aqualad," She sighed " I think I love you."

" You like Water boy, yes?"

* * *

Ohhhhh! Who was that voice! Tune in next chapter to find out!

Toodles!

S.S180


	3. I didn't know!

Hey! Sorry I've been gone for awhile. But I'm back and ready to continue. This is the last chapter.

Can I please get a review?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love under the sea.

Chp3: " I didn't know!"

" You like water boy, yes?"

Aquamarine turned to meet strange women towering above her. She had black Cleopatra bobbed hair and a red and black belted outfit. (In case you haven't guesses, Madam Rouge).

" Who? You mean... Him?" She trembled, " I don't think he would like a freak like me."

" I can change that." The woman smiled, " but I need you to do this..."

---------------------

The Titans east we're now back sleeping quite peacefully. When a red alert went of in Cyborge's room. The Titans quickly hoped out of what they were sleeping in and headed for the disturbance. What they saw shocked them. The thief had a Titan communicator, and was standing in the middle of the room. Who it shocked the most was Aqualad.

Aquamarine was trying to steal a communicator.

They came after her. Bumble bee shooting her zappers, Mass and Menos spinning around trying to find a weak point and speedy was shooting arrow after arrow. Aqualad was about to strike when he noticed something.

"Wait a minute! Everyone stop!"

They did stop, and they did notice that Aquamarine was on the floor hugging her knees and shaking in a ball of water. He stepped forward and knelt down.

" It's all right, we stopped." He said. She looked up and the water dropped.

"Please, don't hurt me." She pleaded " this woman, she...she promised."

" Promised what, Who was it?" He asked

" I did."

They turned around and madam rouge stood there with her arms twisted around Mass and Menos.

" Alguien Ayuda! Ayuda!" The screamed

" You're working with madam rouge?" Speedy accused

" SHE PROMISED TO CHANGE ME BACK IF I STOLE THE COMMUNICATOR!"She shouted with hot silvery tears streaming down. " I didn't know she was evil! I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"And now you know now hand over communicator." Madam Rouge insisted and started squeezing the twins. The titans tried to stop her, but one by one they were struck down. Aquamarine backed into the Conner. As Mass and Menos began to turn blue.

Time was running short, could she..?

She grabbed the water on the floor and it encased Madame Rouge's head. She let go of the twins. Then madam Rouge slinked away.

-------------------

Later that day, she was on the roof waiting for everybody to wake up. She figured they would probably send her to jail for trying to steal. She heard the door open and stood up awaiting her punishisment.

It was Aqualad.

" You're lucky Mass and Menos we're awake." He said with a smile, " Since we only understand yes and no in Spanish we yes or no questions."

" And?"

" You did save them, your not evil, you should join the Titans and we agree." He was right in front of her now, staring into her silver eyes while she stared into his blue ones. Their lips we're only inches apart. Finally Aquamarine leaned forward and closed the gap. They lip locked and didn't part for what seemed like an hour.

Perfectly in love

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review please!

Toodles!

S.S180


End file.
